What do I mean to you?
by mythica magic
Summary: Richard longs to be with Kori, but when he starts to get closer to her will she discover his true identity? And is it a bad thing if she does? Pairings - total Rob/Star - *


What do I mean to you?

I can answer that question easily... absolutely nothing.

I mean nothing to everyone, because I'm a nobody. I'm someone you bump into purposefully on the street, just to prove the point that I don't exist to you. Well, perhaps that's being a little harsh on the general population of Jump City. My main status as an outcast of course comes from school, and its student's opinion of me.

I tend not to care about what they think of me, as in Jump City High, I become a shadow of my former self. There, I'm just someone to the fill a space.

The only person I've taken to caring about in this sea of morons, is Kori Anders. The transfer student.

Watching carefully from the dinner table, I sit alone. I've never seen anyone with a more broken smile than her, and it was this feature that first drew my attention to her. There was something about this girl that made ignoring her impossible, and after awhile I took to silently observing her from afar.

Everyday I would watch her giggle with her friends, and plaster that fake smile on her face. Beauty, smarts, kindness and generosity is all she ever shows to the world, and yet that smile still seems strained. Her eyes are dull, like there's no life to them, and she seems almost...lonely.

From watching her, I've come to realize that even someone surrounded by people can feel lonely.

A popular girl by the name of Kitten, chose that moment to interrupt my thoughts. She winked at me and tried to make conversation.

"Hi Robbie poo! You know you're welcome anytime to join _my_ table."

I glared, but decided to just shrug her off, knowing she was only interested in me because of my financial status. I'm nothing special in the looks department, but where money is concerned, I have more than enough the draw the eye of a gold digger. I have Bruce Wayne, my adoptive father, to thank for that.

"Greetings, Richard!" A sweet musical voice caused me to drop my fork in surprise.

"I am sorry, I did not wish to startle you. My intentions were...well-" Kori stood before me, a look of concentration on her face.

Since she was from another country, she often struggled with how to word sentences. It was both the reason of why she was so popular, and why she was sometimes picked on. I waited patiently, watching her features shift into one of realization.

"I...wanted to know if you were okay." Kori beamed at me, and my heart soared. I was in most of her classes, but had only spoken to her on a few occasions. It made me wonder why she was suddenly asking if I was alright.

I couldn't help but look into her eyes, trying to read her motives. They drew me in, and I suddenly realized how close we were, and that I hadn't answered. She seemed to notice our proximity, because she quickly pulled away.

I was about to reply, before I noticed Xaviour hovering close by. Her boyfriend glared at me from behind her, looking annoyed.

"He's fine, aren't you Dick?" He smirked at me, and I winced at the use of my real name. None the less, I nodded in agreement, cursing the fact that I felt so shy in Koris presence. Kori didn't seem convinced, but she also nodded and stood up.

"Very well. Remember the offer's always open Richard, if you wish to join us." She said, giving me a weak smile before walking away. Xaviour soon joined her side and wrapped an arm around her slim waist, sending another death glare at me.

He didn't see me as a threat, but who would? What he didn't know is that I could easily take him if I wanted too._ If only they knew..._

So I'd had two offers to join two very different tables in one day? That was unusual.

It's not like I didn't want to be around her, I'd love to hear her laughing and see a smile on her face, but what good would it do? I couldn't find my voice around her, and she wouldn't be any happier with me joining her group.

Nothing would change.

Her smile would still be strained, the pain she kept to herself wouldn't be shared with the likes of me. Despite this, I still watch quietly on the sidelines from behind my sunglasses. At least that way I could look out for her, without interfering.

It's like I was the only person who could see what the grief did to her, the pain it caused.

It took all of my will power not to gather her up in my arms, and protect her from the sadness that weighed her down. To be a hero for her, as I was for the entire city, was all I wanted.

But Robin couldn't be a hero for just one person, and the shy Richard Grayson couldn't bring himself to speak to such a girl. Perhaps it wasn't completely hopeless however, as Kori's offer had stuck a cord in me. She had genuinely cared enough to ask me if I wanted to join her after all, that had to mean something.

So in conclusion, I mean _almost_ nothing to her, but she means everything to me.

OOO

Sighing as the wind lashed at my black jelled up hair, I noticed that everyone else from school walked in groups. Me, being the only one that didn't was quite intimidating, but I ignored the feeling as best I could. Looking away from their happy faces and lively chatter, I stomped home.

With each step I took, I thought about the logic behind loving someone who I barely knew. The problem was that such a feeling couldn't have logic applied to it, so it was useless trying to figure out exactly why I loved her. I suppose part of the reason is what happened a few months back.

It felt like a lifetime ago now, back when she saved my life without even knowing who I was. It pains me to know that I cant thank her in person, but that's the price to pay with living a double life...

_Robin coughed up blood as he staggered down the cold streets of Jump city. He gripped the wall for support, but eventually his knees gave out and he collapsed from exhaustion. He had been fighting a bank robber, but the thief was more skilled than first expected, and had surprised Robin by pulling out a knife._

_"Stupid scum bag, why didn't I see it in time?" Robin clutched his chest which had a large gash in it. It was quite deep, and __the beating he'd taken soon after the attack made_ staying conscious difficult.

_He coughed, and gazed down at his clothes. He was covered in blood. Some of it was his own, the rest was from the man he'd fought. Despite his injuries, after calling the cops __Robin had fled the scene of the crime._ He didn't need the authorities help, and he didn't trust them with his identity if he fell unconscious.

_"Oh my...X'hal." A voiced gasped._

_Robins head shot up, and he squinted in the darkness to try and see who approached him. It was a girl with long scarlet hair, and two bright emerald eyes._

_ She ran towards him, and he struggled to get up, trying to push her away. His head suddenly started spinning, and his vision blurred as he fell forward. The girl gave a startled cry, and caught him as he landed in her arms._

_"It is alright, I'm going to help you." She whispered comfortingly._

_Robin was too weak to resist, and he fell into the darkness._

_OOO_

_Robin opened his masked eyes, and immediately found himself looking up into emerald ones. He blinked, and noticed the girl was holding a damp cloth to his head. She smiled warmly and Robins insides melted. Whoever she was, she was beautiful._

_"I think you're going to be okay, Mr. Boy wonder. But perhaps you should be more careful next time hm?" She smiled again and Robin grimaced._

_"That's a laugh. You should try fighting bad guys day in, day out, believe me you get a bit tired." He realized he was being rude, and tried to shake the embarrassment he felt at being saved. No, it was more the fact that he had almost lost to a bank robber of all people._

_He tired to sit up, but her hands gently pushed his shoulders back so that he was laying down again._

_"You should not move. Rest awhile, until your injuries have taken time to heal." Her tone was lightly scolding, as if she knew he intended to leave first thing, regardless of his condition. Her way of telling him to rest, was much nicer than Bruce's way of scolding him if he ever got hurt._

_Oh no. Robin ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. Bruce wasn't going to be happy about this if he found out._

_"I can't believe I was so stupid. It was no excuse that I was tired, I should have-"_

_"Everyone makes mistakes, Robin." The girl cut in softly. Robin gazed up at her in surprise. No one had ever excused a mistake he'd made before in the past._

_The mystery girl giggled, probably amused by his dumbfounded expression._

_"I am Kori Anders by the way, its nice to meet you," she offered her hand which he shook._

_"I'm Robin..." he winced at his own stupidity. Of course she knew who he was. _

_"Thanks for helping me out Kori." He spoke weakly._

_"It's the least I could do for someone who protects the city every day." She smiled yet again and Robin couldn't help but give one of his own, deciding her smiles were contagious._

_They talked for awhile, enjoying each others company. Robin found that Kori's personality was like a ray of light, in his otherwise dreary day. After being humiliated like that by a bank thief, Robin had simply wanted to curl up and die, preferably somewhere where Bruce couldn't find him. Kori, however, wouldn't let him to dwell on it for long, and kept chatting happily to him as she cleaned his wound._

_She had been able to treat his wounds so well because she was studying to be a doctor, along with her friend Rachel Roth. Her topics of conversation varied, and Robin came to the conclusion that she was a strange, but interesting creature to listen to._

_She had a fascination with stars, and mustard. Two very different things that made him question just what type of person she was._

_After speaking for so long, Robin began to develop a certain fondness for her zest for life. She spoke of things she longed to do, like travel the world, or develop her English until she mastered it._

_It made him question his own path in life, and what he must look like to this girl. He must have looked a mess. There were still a few blood stains on him, and his hair was messed up, but Kori didn't seem to notice. Instead she commented easily about how difficult it must be to be a hero, and how he should be thanked every day for what he did._

_Robin couldn't help but smile at that._

_"Well..." She yawned, and Robin glanced over at the clock, shocked to find it was so late at night._

_ "I require sleep now so..." Kori trailed off and seemed reluctant to leave his side. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure her._

_"I'll be fine, you rest. You probably have school tomorrow right? Sorry to have caused you so much trouble."_

_Kori looked at him, and realized he wasn't going to let her stay up with him._

_"It was no trouble. I will be right over there if you need me." She pointed to the bed which was behind the sofa, where Robin was currently lying. He nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep. _

_However before he could drift off, Kori in one swift motion had kissed his cheek before leaving his side. He touched it with his gloved hand in shock, and smiled slightly._

_"Good night Star."_

_Kori smiled at the nickname as she lay in bed, her eyes drifting closed._

_"Goodnight Robin."_

_The next day, Robin left before Kori woke up, leaving only a note behind for her._

_'Hey Star,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly, but its better this way. I'm not so great with goodbyes and stuff, but I want you know how grateful I am to you for saving me. You should follow your dream of travelling, and don't worry so much about your English. The way you speak is what makes you, well...you._

_And I want you to know that every bad guy I take down is for people like you Kori. And I'm not just saying this because I'm a hero. I'm saying this as a guy who saw a girl last night with an incredible passion for life, and that made me remember the reason for why I protect this city._

_I'll never forget your hospitality, and __I hope I can return the favor one day. _

_See you around._

_Robin. '_

OOO

I won't ever forget that night. Her smile had been genuine, and she had spoken freely to me. Perhaps she hadn't of minded talking to Robin, because she figured he was a hero, so it didn't matter if she was honest. He wouldn't tell anyone after all.

Because of that, I know my Robin side means something to her but... _me_, the lame boy who goes to school day in and day out doesn't.

Richard Grayson is a loser in her eyes, while Robin is a hero.

I stumble over a rock walking back home, hands in pockets, and eyes downcast. As a normal civilian, I couldn't be more different than when I was Robin. I wasn't sure why it happened, without my mask and uniform I felt exposed, and insecure. My natural confidence always returned whenever I became the crime fighter, and as him I had no problems talking to the girl I liked.

The wind blew around me, tugging at my clothes as I pulled my coat around me, inhaling deeply.

As a normal person, I'm not sure what to do, where I'm going in life. The only skill I have is beating up bad guys, but that's not going to get me a job when I leave high school.

Suddenly a ringing noise broke through my wandering mind. I pulled the device out from my pocket and smiled. That signal meant one thing.

It was time for Robin, the boy wonder to come out and fight.

OOO

Robin jumped from roof top to roof top, balancing easily as he ran over the cities buildings. He didn't hesitate in jumping and landing in a cat like motion. Acrobatics came as naturally to him as breathing.

He pulled out his warning signal device and checked the location. Masked eyes narrowed, as he noticed the attack was happening in the ally below him.

Diving down swiftly to the hard concrete below, he kept to the shadows. Quietly, he approached the man who was harassing a young girl. However when he caught sight of the victim, his heart stopped in shock.

"Kori..." He whispered.

He watched with impressed awe, as she held her own against a man twice her size. She turned on her heel, and punched the man that attempted to grab her from behind.

He let out a sharp gasp, as she bought her other fist up and punched his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. He collapsed to the floor on his knees, and gazed up at the formidable girl with hateful eyes.

"Your one tough girl, aren't you sweetheart?" The man wheezed, but kept his smile in place. Kori glared at him, standing over his form with her fists clenched.

"You will leave this place immediately, and never attempt to harm anyone, ever again. If you do I will-"

"You'll what sweetheart? Those are some pretty big words, coming from such a little girl. I wonder if you have anything to back them up with, other than your fists?" The man sneered.

With that said the scum surprised Robin by taking out a taser gun from behind his back. Kori seemed a little confused by the weapon, and as the man leaped forward to grab her, she kept her mind on blocking his attacks rather than keeping her eye on the gun. In a flash the man had grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back, pressing the weapon against her neck.

Robin was too late to stop him from using the stun gun. He watched in horror as a shock shuddered through Kori's body. Her eyes rolled back in her head, before she collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion.

Moments later, the man was sent flying to the ground.

When he was certain the man was unconscious, Robin tied him up, muttering curses under his breath. Why hadn't he gotten there sooner? Once he was done, he ran over to inspect the fallen girl. She had bruises all over her arms, and a few cuts and scrapes, but other than that she would be fine. Luckily, after looking over the make of the stun gun, he knew the attack hadn't been lethal, and all she needed was rest.

He lifted her carefully into his arms, holding her to him as he pulled out a grappling hook from his belt. Lifting off from the ground, Robin hooked an arm under her legs once they had touched down on the roof.

He blushed at how close she was, but quickly shrugged it off, putting his logical and serious mind to use.

He jumped over the buildings with more effort, but was able to get to his mansion across the city fairly easily. He frowned as he looked inside the window to his bedroom.

It would take too long to explain this to the servants if he used the front door. Instead he kicked open his window, glad he'd left it slightly open.

Robin then placed Kori gently down onto a sofa. Taking out his phone that was untraceable by the police, he called the authorities about the man who had attacked Kori. They were informed quickly, but before he could do anything else other than place his phone away, Kori began to stir.

Panicking, he quickly ran into the on suite of his room before Kori's eyes drifted open.

OOO

I came out of my bathroom in civilian clothes, and walked over to Kori's side calmly as she woke up.

"What happened? Where am I? Richard, is that you?" Kori rubbed her eyes, and blinked up at me with a dazed look. I smiled despite the situation.

"You were nearly...um you're at my place. Yes it's Richard, I found you in an alleyway with cuts and bruises all over you."

Kori sat up, rubbing her head. She seemed to remember what happened, as a few tears came into her eyes.

"Oh yes, I remember now. I.. that man.." Kori's eyes had let loose the tears, and I felt my heart breaking.

Trying to calm her, I put my hand on her shoulder. "What happened Kori?"

She looked up at me as she stubbornly tried to fight the tears away. Her shoulders trembled underneath my fingers.

"I was caught off guard. My sister has told me many times to avoid the south part of the city. But I passed through there anyway, wanting to prove her wrong." She kept trying to wipe away the tears, and I realized she must be embarrassed about crying in front of me.

"It's okay. You can let it out and cry, its alright to let out your pain once in awhile you know." I was surprised by my own words, and the softness of my voice, she seemed to be too.

Before I knew what was happening, Kori had leaned into me, her head on my shoulder as she cried softly. I hesitated for a moment, before I gathered her up into my arms. As I stroked her back comfortingly, a part of me reveled in the fact that I was finally holding her. Another part of me dimly realized that I could talk to her if I thought about things logically, and didn't let my feelings get in the way.

"You shouldn't contain yourself all the time you know." I said without thinking.

She pulled away from me, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"I might follow the advice you have given me, if you begin to follow it yourself." She smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Sorry, I sound like a hypocrite huh?" I sighed, looking down at her. Her nose wrinkled, and I knew she was confused about the word I'd used.

Running a hand through my hair, I wondered if she would take offense to me explaining the meaning of the word to her. After all, she'd admitted to Robin, not to me, that she struggled with English sometimes. If I explained she might think I was making fun of her or something.

"Richard."

For one a moment she looked at me, and it was then that I noticed I wasn't wearing my sunglasses. She slowly smiled, and my breath caught, feeling like she could read me easily.

"What does this 'hypocrite' mean?"

OOO

Over the next few hours, Kori and I developed a relationship of sorts. No, not that kind. It was more of a 'student and teacher' kind of relationship. Kori asked no end of questions, and I was more than happy to go through whatever words she didn't understand. After about an hour, she seemed to fully relax around me, and I felt myself grow at ease in her presence as well.

When the sky had darkened, it was time for her to leave. We stood at the doorway of the mansion together awkwardly. A car was waiting outside to take her home to her sister.

"Thank you Richard." Kori looked at the ground, and rubbed her arm which had the largest bruise on it.

"For what?"

"For letting me open up to someone. I have never done it before, as my friends have never wished to know of my problems, and neither has my..." She tailed off and I guessed the word she was about to say was 'boyfriend.'

I cleared my throat and smiled slightly "it was no problem. You're welcome to come here any time."

When Kori hesitated, I thought that maybe I had said too much. Perhaps I should have said something a little more casual? We we'rent friends after all, and here I was asking her to come round whenever she wanted.

Cursing myself for being such an idiot, I almost didn't notice when she smiled.

"I would love that, friend Richard."

After that moment, I felt like something that had weighed me down for years, had finally been lifted. Giving her one last smile, I watched her leave, my thoughts whirling in confusion, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

OOO

A few weeks later, and it was like she and I were inseparable.

Almost every day after school, we would walk to my mansion together. There, we would study English, Kori happily reciting sentences until she was sure she had spoken them correctly. After that we just spent time together, finding each others company pleasant and easy.

Sometimes I had to cancel our meetings, as the city called for my help. It was those times, when I had to tell her that I was busy, that I most regretted keeping my secret from her.

I remembered the time she'd saved me, and I wished that she could know my secret identity.

But I couldn't tell her about Robin. It would be as Batman says; 'Reveling your true identity' and another thing he says to do is; 'Not to do it.'

Suddenly the door swung open, and I turned to face Bruce, who had the usual stern expression on his face. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at the interruption in our study session. Bruce usually spent most of his time in Gothem, but he'd come over for a visit.

_I moved to Jump City by myself to get some distance, and hopefully some respect. Where ever Robin goes though, Batman is sure to follow. _

Kori sat up from the floor from where she had been reading, and turned to face my adoptive farther.

"Dick, what's the meaning of this?" He said, looking at Kori sharply.

_And where ever Richard goes, Bruce is sure to meddle._

"Kori's a friend of mine, and we're just hanging out, that's all." I smirked at Bruce, knowing he never trusted me. Even if I was just spending time with an innocent girl, he always suspected me of doing wrong. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, before he set his sights on Kori.

"...Miss Anders, its a pleasure to see you after so long." He stated calmly as my eyes widened in shock.

"You don't have to look so surprised Dick. I did a business deal with her farther many years ago. I'm very sorry to hear about what happened to him and your mother." Bruce finished, and again my eyes widened as I looked over at Kori. She seemed to have tears in her eyes, but she spoke as if they weren't there.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

He nodded silently, but before he left, he turned back in the doorway. "Oh and Miss Anders, we're having a celebration party for Wayne Enterprises at 6.00, you're welcome to come and bring some of your friends."

I winced, as I knew that if Kori's friends came, (or worse her boyfriend) I wouldn't get to spend any time with her. Bruce walked off, leaving me and the green eyed beauty alone.

She had spoken about the death of her parents before. I'd been shocked to find that Kori had such sorrow in her past, but I'd finally found the reason behind why her smile was sometimes so forced. I knew the feeling of loss well, and had told her of my own parents.

We hadn't spoken about it since then, but somehow we didn't need to.

"Kori, do you think you'll be going to the dance Bruce just talked about?" I decided to break the silence.

"I suppose so, why?"

"Well... do you have a dress to go in?"

She shook her head, and I smiled offering my hand.

"Let me show you something then."

Her smile widened, and she took my hand. I felt electricity run through my fingers as I led her from the room, holding her hand in mine.

I showed her a selection of Wayne manner dresses. They had been brought over by Alfred, which were apparently for some of the guests arriving later. She took one of them for the party, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

To pass the time, we chatted, laughed and ran down all the halls and corridors in the mansion, just for the fun of it. Laughter rang through the empty halls, filling them with life.

But all good things come crashing to an end.

It was as we were looking around the judo room, that Kori had announced her skills at Tameranian combat. Naturally I was the competitive type, so when she asked me for a spar, I had no choice but to accept.

We began, and my first thought had been to go easy on her. I was a crime fighting hero after all, and she was just a girl.

That had been my first mistake.

With a battle cry that could rival a fearsome warrior's, she'd knocked the air clean out of my lungs, before taking my legs out from under me.

Dazed, I landed on the floor in a heap, head spinning. My vision was utterly shaken, and I wheezed for a while trying to catch my breath. After a few minutes, I picked up the remaining pieces of my pride and opened my eyes. I figured I ought to, since Kori was one to get very concerned if she ever hurt anyone.

Sure enough, she was gazing down at me, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, and I saw traces of tears coming into her eyes.

"I'm fine Star, don't worry."

About 3 seconds went by before I realized my mistake. Star was the nickname Robin had given her, not Richard. I was currently Richard, and since Kori was a bright girl, her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"W- what did you just call me?"

I tried to speak, but found no words as she stared at me with bright, vulnerable eyes.

"I said I'm fine Kori, don't worry." I gulped away the lie, and felt awful for saying something untruthful to her. She moved herself so she was looking straight at me.

"No you didn't. Don't lie to me. I am not so foolish as believe false words." She looked hurt, and there was something fragile in her eyes.

I tried to say the truth, but yet again something held me back. If I wasn't truthful I'd lose her, if I was truthful I would lose my secret identity.

When I didn't answer, she got up from her sitting position above me, and faced the other way so that I couldn't see her face. I didn't know if she was more angry about being lied to, or about the fact that I'd kept my life as Robin a secret from her.

"I thought you were different," she mumbled before walking away. However, she didn't make it very far, as she was stopped by four familiar girls. They came running down the hallway towards her, giggling and squealing in greeting.

"Kori this is great! How did you get us invited to a party for THE Wayne Enterprises!" A pink haired girl, who I remembered as Jenny Hex, chatted excitedly.

"Oh I -"

"Yeah, this is going to be the best party ever!" A black and red haired girl called Toni squealed.

"Yes but-"

"Come on girls, lets go get ready! The party starts in an hour!" A tall African American girl exclaimed, jumping up and down. Her name was Karen I think.

"I don't think-"

Kori was dragged away from me by her friends, who were followed closely behind by a silent Rachel Roth. I sighed heavily as I thought of the coming party.

_It's going to be a blast being there and having her ignore me. Why couldn't I tell her the truth anyway? What am I really afraid of?_

Sighing again, I walked upstairs to get changed.

OOO

Staring into space as yet another business associate talked to me, I zoned out. He was one of those with a posh accent, and was babbling on about who knows what. I was glad I had finally found my sunglasses, because otherwise he would have noticed my blank stare.

Bruce glared at me from across the room, and I attempted to listen to what the tall gentlemen was talking about.

"So, have your eye on anyone Mr. Grayson?"

Ah, so we were already on to marriage prospects? I couldn't say I was surprised. These old guys just loved that kind of talk.

I was about to reply, but my eyes wandered over to the large stairway in the center of the room. Walking down it gracefully was a vision of absolute beauty, one that several men in the room stopped to stare at.

It was Kori Anders in all her glory, wearing a light purple dress that went passed the knees. Her hair loose, falling upon her shoulders and framing her face. She smiled weakly at Rachel who was talking to her, but I noticed that she kept her eyes on me.

"I'm guessing you do then?" The man beside me brought me out of the trace as I blushed.

"Yeah, but I don't think she feels the same." I looked over again at Kori, and was shocked to see she was speaking to Roy Harper. I clenched my fists tightly together as I knew Roy quite well, along with his flirtatious ways with women.

"I wouldn't be so sure, it seems she has only eyes for you." The man walked away, and I watched Kori for a few moments in silence. The strained smile was back again, and she kept linking her hands together in nervousness.

Unsure what to do, I walked over to the drinks table, pouring myself a glass of punch to relax a little.

I happened to look up whilst getting a drink, and was shocked to find Xaviour and Rose Wilson in a lip lock not far away. My eyes narrowed, and my hand clenched into a fist. Was he such an idiot that he had given up on a relationship with Kori, just to chase some other girl?

I walked off in disgust, looking for Kori, wondering if she knew about this. Secret identities be damned, I wouldn't let her waste her time on that guy any longer.

Besides, I was hoping I hadn't missed my chance with her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I spotted her sitting alone on the sidelines. A slow song started to play on the dance floor nearby, which I took advantage of. Walking over, I stood next to where she was sitting, waiting to be acknowledged. She glanced up at me with a wary look, and I smiled slightly, offering my hand.

She hesitated, holding my gaze for a long moment, before she took it carefully. I led her over to the dance floor.

Once there, I wrapped my arms around her waist gently at first. As the song went on though, I found myself pulling her closer. She didn't seem to mind, as wrapped her arms around my neck, swaying silently together. All the time I was hoping that this moment could last forever, as this could be the last time I held her like this.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that i'll_

_Ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later its over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

I suddenly realized how similar this song was to how I felt.

It was like what my situation was, as I wanted to tell Kori who I was, and how I felt about her.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd_

_Understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't_

_Coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Kori rested her head on my shoulder, and I was sure she could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I sighed, my breath dancing across the skin of her neck, sending a shiver up her spine. I smiled contently, but continued to listen to the words of the song.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd_

_Understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd_

_Understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd_

_Understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I just want you to know who I am

The song ended, and I felt a surge of disappointment as Kori pulled away from me. I was surprised however, when her hand drifted up to my sunglasses, and pulled them off my face. I blushed at how close are faces were, and stared into her eyes.

"Why did you not tell me the truth, Richard?"

A weary look passed my face, one that held all my regrets and fears that came with being a hero. "It's not something I can easily tell someone Kori. I wanted to, but I suppose I was..." _afraid._

But that wasn't fair, and I knew it. Kori had told me her fears, and because of that I found out the secret behind her smile.

It was time I told the truth. "Between being a civilian and being a hero, I think was beginning to loose exactly who I am, but then I found you."

"And who are you?" She whispered.

We stood in the middle of the dance floor as another song came on. Neither of us moved, or acknowledged anyone else around us. She was still waiting for the words, and I knew that if I didn't say it now, I'd lose her forever.

"I'm the guy who fell in love with you."

She said nothing but her eyes widened, I could feel my heart pounding as she smiled.

"Which side of you fell in love with me? Your Robin side, or Richard side? Or that someone in between?"

I could feel my lips turn into a warm smile, and I pulled her closer if it was possible, and whispered into her ear.

"All of them."

I leaned forward and captured her lips in a delicate kiss. I was sure that something would happen, an interference which would cause us to pull away, but there was none. Her lips were soft against mine, and I savored the moment, committing the way she felt to memory.

We continued to kiss, but eventually had to stop from lack of air, and pulled away from each other. She smiled at me with shining eyes, and I was sure mine were shining too.

"Why have you always declined my offer to hang out with me and my friends? " Koris smile disappeared as she asked me the question.

"I don't think I fit into that crowd Kori, and besides your boyfriend knew about my feelings for you." I answered truthfully and looked away from her.

"He is no longer my boyfriend, and that is nonsense. They are nice people, and they'll love you, come on, let me introduce you." She grabbed my hand, linking our fingers. Reluctantly I let her pull me over to her waiting friends, and steeled myself for what was to come.

But as we walked, she turned to look at me, and her smile washed away any doubts or fears I had.

Because there was no reason to worry anymore.

I'd found my place in the world, and it was right beside her.

**If you wanted my heart, I would want nothing in return, no gifts, no goods, no demonstrations of devotion, nothing but knowing you love me too...**

**Just your heart...in exchange for mine.**

**:Quote from Stardust.**

_**Dedicated to everyone who review my stories! Special thanks to these Reviewers!: .Spaz-attack101, cartoonstar, FanficLoverGirl.**_

ooo

My first one shot...yes I know its insanely long for a one shot, but I couldn't help it XDD I'm trying to update What happened next but the chapter is insanely long too! Oh well hope you enjoyed!xxxxxxxxxxxx review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans, Iris by the Goo goo dolls, or Stardust!


End file.
